


Eternal Bonds

by amethyst_ice22



Category: Kuroko no Basket
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethyst_ice22/pseuds/amethyst_ice22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years have passed since that fateful Winter Cup and for Kuroko Tetsuya, college seemed like a new beginning. It was a fresh start, that is until, he finds all the Generation of Miracles attending his university! Some bonds just refuse to be cut and Kuroko was about to find out the hard way. AoxKuroxKise GoMxKuroko</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Start

**Chapter 1**

Kuroko closed the folder of files he was reading. He leaned back against his couch, his shoulders sagging from exhaustion. It had been a long day. He never knew that registering for Tokyo University would be that _complicated_ . In both his middle school and high school, paying the fees would ensure your registry into the school. In his new university, one had to undergo a full-body, medical checkup, a drug test, and then an orientation after paying for the fees.

To be honest, he felt like a little mouse being prepped for laboratory experiments. Kuroko sighed. Really, high school was easier than this. Thinking this, he shook his head. Has it already been three years? It seemed so soon, that his life had moved on, from that naive young boy to a teen of 19. His years of playing basketball with Seirin ended months ago, and to be honest, he missed everyone.

His seniors had left a year prior for university, while Kagami decided to go back to the States to fulfill his dream of becoming a pro basketball player. Kuroko was even invited to come with him, but he had refused. Japan was and foremost, his home. True, he loved basketball, but it wasn't his goal to go pro. He enjoyed the sport for what it is. He played basketball because it was fun and that was the end of it.

The Generation of Miracles had also taken different paths from what he knew. Kuroko and the rest didn't stay in touch with each other after that fateful Winter Cup. Their silent feud had ended three years ago when Seirin was declared the winner. The sixth phantom player had already proven his point with his win, and for him and everyone else, it was already enough.

It was an unspoken decision, that the legend of the Generation of Miracles shall be no more. It would be buried in the dust and be forgotten by all. It was the conclusion they all found agreeable. After which, all the Generation of Miracles played alongside their school's team but only as a supporting cast. It was already enough that they played, not for victory, not for their title, but only for the thrill and fun of the game.

Rumors circulated saying that the Generation of Miracles disappeared. Some even contorted the truth, saying they never existed, and was just a fairy tale brought about by basketball enthusiasts. It didn't matter for Kuroko or for anyone else on his team. What mattered was that they had attained 'victory.' Kuroko knew as well that his ex-Teikou teammates felt the same way.

Now, it was a new beginning for him. His parents had highly recommended Tokyo University, wanting the best education for him. Kuroko agreed without hesitation. It was a small token of gratitude he could offer his parents, for allowing him to play all his heart, all those years. Besides, it was a fresh start, and though he didn't look like it, he was excited at the prospect of forging new bonds.

Maybe, he would get to find people who loved basketball the way they did. Another plus was that some, if not most, of his senpai from Seirin were studying in Tokyo University. They did excel in high school. It would be a good opportunity to reunite with them again.

The old grandfather clock by the wall beside his family picture rang. It was already  **7 p.m.,** meaning it was time to prepare dinner. Kuroko stood from the couch and stretched his stiff body. He was going to be living independently starting next week. Tokyo University was about six hours away from his house. Ideally, commuting everyday would just be a waste of time and money. His only option would be is to live in an apartment nearby his school, which his parents also agreed to. It would also be the most opportune time to start living independently, meaning he had to get a job as soon as he was settled in university.

"One more week." Kuroko mumbled to himself as he prepared the ingredients for dinner. Fortunately, he had already graduated from boiling eggs. Kagami made sure he left a part of himself drilled into Kuroko's head. A whole summer was spent trying to make both him, and his coach, learn how to cook with Mitobe assisting, of course. Well, it was not as if he was a bad cook to begin with. He just didn't understand how the mechanics went, and any other dish asides from boiled eggs. They were his favorite, after all.

It won't be long now before his life would turn a whole 180 degrees. A week was too little a time to prepare for that, but Kuroko was never the kind of person to be fazed easily. It was something he prided in. 'Grace under pressure,' as the saying goes. Kuroko paused from his musings. Right, he had once again forgotten to reply to Kagami's mail the other day. Contrary to popular belief, he and Kagami were not always communicating with each other. True, they were most likely 'glued to the hip' back in high school, but now things were getting busier. More so for Kagami, since he was getting flooded with requests from different schools and teams. They still kept in touch though, because no matter how long he replied, Kagami always writes him back.

Kagami truly deserved everything and more. His passion for the sport had not died down even now. If anything, his desire to learn and become stronger had only grown throughout the years. Everyday he practiced, everyday, he tried to improve himself, and everyday, he thought of basketball. He truly loved basketball more than anyone else, and that was the characteristic he was drawn to since the first time Kuroko met him.

It was the kind of relationship they had. Kagami was more than his 'light.' One could cheekily say that they were 'soul mates' by the way they always understood each other. However, more than that, they were partners. More than best friends, more than teammates, and more than mere friends, they were the pieces that complete each other. They understood one another without saying anything.

They were close to the point that some people mistook them for a 'couple,' much to his amusement and much to Kagami's horror. Their teammates never bothered to deny the accusations, since in their eyes, they always bicker like an old couple. They liked physical contact, it was an assurance of some sort that only they understood, wanted- _needed_. In the privacy of Kagami's home, they shared hugs, innocent press of lips on skin, and sharing of warmth under the covers. All these small acts of intimacy were reminders that they had each other to turn to,  _always._ Kuroko could tell Kagami anything, and vice versa. They had a level of trust that no one could break. It was the main reason why they had the best combination back in high school. Even their coach could not argue with that.

Speaking of which, it did not come as a surprise to know that his coach and captain were dating. They were always together in high school. From planning for their team, devising strategies for the team, shopping for the team, to ending up like each other, it was inevitable. Their captain was admirable though. To formally ask permission from Riko's father, and enduring when he was given hell, it was a feat not many could accomplish. As for the rest of Seirin, he was no longer updated of their current activities in life. It didn't matter, anyway. No matter what, they would always be close to his heart. Seirin's basketball team was like his second family. Though they were apart from him, he cared for them, all the same. Just like the way he did for his previous teammates in Teikou.

They had all grown. For Kagami, he grew taller and towered over people. His vibrant hair still as fiery as before. He also grew to be quite a ruggedly handsome-much to his senpai's annoyance-teen with his masculine figure and rough angled face. He was as wild as his name, Taiga, a tiger which cannot be tamed. For Kuroko, he had thankfully grown taller as well, but only came up to Kagami's chest. At the very least, he wasn't as short as he was before.

His soft blue hair had grown slightly longer that his blue mane framed his face. From a baby face he had hoped to outgrow, to a handsome, young man with delicate yet manly contours. It was not something he could control, for genetics worked in very mysterious and frightening ways. In other words, he looked like a spitting image of his mother, to whom he had also inherited his poker-face. The only thing Kuroko had inherited from his father was his gender, as sad as it sounds.

Speaking of growth, he sometimes wondered what they would look like now. It was a mere thought in passing, but it always got him thinking. Kuroko sighed before turning the stove off. Putting mittens on his hands, he poured the steaming curry in a porcelain bowl before stepping back to admire his work.  _Perfect._ Just like how Kagami had taught him. Placing the bowl on the dining table, his mind began to drift. He would be in denial if he insists that he didn't miss  _them_. They were, after all, the main reason he was able to play on court in the first place. At unexpected times, he would wonder what it would have been like if things didn't turn out the way they did. Kuroko had considered so many 'what ifs' in his life, but the most revolved around them.

As detached as he was to them, they still held a special place in his heart. For it it weren't for them, he wouldn't be where he was now. He wouldn't be as strong physically, mentally, and emotionally. Meeting them was a blessing as much as it was a sin. They were the reason why he loved, hated, and later on learned to love basketball again. It was a nasty roller coaster ride. Truth be told, he couldn't even deny the fact that all this time, he was pining for them. All this time, he was searching and gaining their approval. He wanted them to acknowledge his way of basketball, he wanted them to acknowledge  _him._ An individual who was seemingly invisible, someone who was nothing wanted to be acknowledged by such unattainable beings.

All this time, Kuroko Tetsuya realized, his life revolved around the Generation of Miracles. It was all about them as much as he hated to admit. Kagami already knew from the start. Just like he said, he was similar to the Generation of Miracles. The only difference was that he never stopped believing in Kuroko. Warmth flooded his body. Just thinking about Kagami made him feel secure and at peace. Thinking about  _them_ , however, made him feel light-headed and uneasy.

Kuroko sighed and shook his head. That was all in the past now. They all left each other in good terms anyway, therefore, that was enough. Kuroko nodded to himself, his eyes shining in determination. It was time to forget and move on. College was his ticket to that freedom he wanted to acquire. To break free from his past, he was going to make the best out of his present and future. And to start, he would be leaving the Generation of Miracles out of it.

"Tetsu-chan! We're home!" His father called from the entrance. Kuroko stopped his musing and replied with his usual monotone voice.

"Welcome home."

Yes, it would be best if he did. Later on, Kuroko Tetsuya would realize that his resolve was weak to begin with. Forgetting the Generation of Miracles? That was all bull, not when he sees them,  _all_ of them lurking in his school as freshmen students. Life was a bitch and Kuroko will learn that some bonds refuse to be forgotten. Some bonds will follow you to your grave and it was a fact he would learn the hard way.

_To be continued_


	2. Fateful Encounters

**Chapter 2**

Kuroko walked down the hallways of his school, apprehension and anxiety pooling at the pit of his stomach. He didn’t like this. He just didn’t like it at all. Contrary to popular belief, Kuroko wasn’t the most confident individual around. Yes, he was blunt and looked as indifferent as a rock, but it doesn’t mean that he didn’t get frazzled, or worse, panicked. First days of school always made his usual composure crumble. Well, to his credit, at least none of it showed on his face, and somehow, that thought assured him that he was going to be just fine. Besides, he wouldn’t be able to live it down if Kagami knew of this ‘cowardice,’ as he likes to put it.  

Taking in a deep breath, he closed his eyes and let the air rush out of his lungs in one big ‘whoosh.’ He clenched his fists and opened his eyes. _It’s fine, I can do this._ There was nothing wrong. Nothing would go wrong. This was university, and he was prepared for this. And as far as he knew, everything was settled. From his new apartment to his workplace—which was luckily near his new home—everything seemed fine. 

With this in mind, Kuroko found himself walking around with a small bounce in his steps. Getting over his initial reaction, it doesn’t seem so bad. If anything, he was beginning to get excited. And since there was still an hour left before the freshmen orientation, he had ample enough time to explore his new school.

Tokyo University was in a word, _huge_. It really did live up to its name as Japan’s number one university. Firstly, the school itself had about five buildings at the least, which was divided into their respective fields. One was of science; another was medicine, then engineering, music and arts, general studies, technology, etc. Kuroko was in the general studies division of the university. He did excel in history and geography in high school. He intends to further his studies in research, and hopefully, become a university professor once he graduates.

Aside from those, there was also another building separated from the rest—the main library. His eyes sparkled in delight when he saw the countless books stacked up neatly at every corner. There were about four floors in the library, and each floor had their own computer room to make sure each student was accommodated well. Of course, there was also access to the web. Wireless internet connections were very useful and nifty things, after all. The main library was also open 24 hours a day, except for holidays.

One feature that sets the main library apart from the college libraries in each building was the pod rooms. Pod rooms were small rooms consisting of a medium-sized wooden table and a few units of computers for study groups. Groups of friends are able to reserve these rooms in advance just in case they need to study for upcoming exams. Kuroko honestly liked the pod rooms, but he doubted he would be able to use one. He wasn’t sociable, and truth be told, he didn’t think he could befriend anyone unless they had interacted before.

Testament to that was the fact that all his friends were people in his basketball team. The generation of miracles were popular, but they were in the basketball team as well, therefore, making friends outside of basketball was impossible. But that had to change. Surely, there were other people in college that wouldn’t mind befriending him. Well, if that fails, he could always hunt down his seniors from Seirin. Kuroko nodded to himself and began exploring again.

The library was a treat but he had to explore his own building. It would be very troublesome if he gets lost, which he tends to do most of the time. To his defence, he didn’t get lost _that_ often, his mind just wonders sometimes, but he was not directionally impaired. A small frown formed on his face. He’ll just have to memorize the school map. _Just in case._ The bell rang, cutting into his swarming thoughts. Getting to know his university would need to come later. Right now, he had an orientation to catch.

...

The orientation was...how does he put it? It was completely _boring._ It had been two hours since he sat there on his stuffy seat along with all the freshmen of his new school, and Kuroko was trying not to fall asleep. His eyes were getting heavy and the effort to keep them open was a challenge all in itself. The fact that he didn’t sleep well the night before didn’t help his current predicament. But that was the least of his worries. Aside from the boredom, the temperature just made matters worse. It was hot and humid inside the auditorium.

No matter how big the auditorium was, it still felt stuffy inside. With the number of students crowding the place, Kuroko wasn’t surprised that the combined body heat overpowered the air conditioners. It was a struggle not to remove the jacket he wore that day. He didn’t think it would be this hot. At least, all the classrooms in every building had their own air conditioners. Blinking his eyes, he looked around, hoping to find anything interesting. Listening to the head of university droning on and on wasn’t appealing to him.

Kuroko fidgeted slightly in his seat as his eyes swept across the room. There was so many of them there. Every freshman accepted to his new school was sitting quietly in their seats, though some were already sleeping. Kuroko wondered how those people do it. Could he sleep sitting like that without being noticed? Probably. He was easily overlooked anyway. It wouldn’t make a difference. There was a flash of red on his right, and his head whipped towards it so quickly he almost had a whiplash. It was only a scarf, worn by a female student at the engineering students’ side. 

He released a deep breath. Why was he getting worked up? Shaking his head, he closed his eyes briefly before opening them again. He had made a vow that he would move on, and being paranoid like this wouldn’t do him any good. His eyes shone determinedly. He needs to focus; he can’t afford to be distracted now. Nodding to himself, Kuroko banished all thoughts of sleep and decided to listen attentively instead. Looking up at the podium, his breath was suddenly caught in his throat. _What the..._

It was funny really. He was being punked. He knew he was. It couldn’t be true, but it was there. The tell-tale sign of his nightmares coming true was standing in front of him, looking over all of the students with impassive eyes. He looked as if he didn’t care, and would rather be somewhere else. And Kuroko tried not to flee at the sight of _him._

Yes, _he_ looked different. _He_ was taller now, and looked so sharp and breath-taking that Kuroko had to look away, because he knew he would be caught staring and gaping like a fish. _His_ demeanour and aura were still compelling him to run away as fast as he can, but the charisma and power in _his_ stare had him craving for more. Kuroko looked down at his lap, his fingers trembling slightly. It was ironic, and he felt as if there was someone _up there_ laughing at his situation. Because it was a blow to his pride that his resolve might crumble before he could even start to live it.

He glanced up one last time before looking away as fast as he could. Kuroko just confirmed it and he resisted the urge to cuss out loud, because standing there at the podium delivering the freshmen representative’s speech was none other than Akashi Seijuro. Standing before him was the formidable and incredibly fearsome captain of the Generation of Miracles. Kuroko groaned inwardly, though his impassive mask was still in place. Why the _hell_ was Akashi so _fucking_ smart? _Damn it._

...

His first class for the day was Biology. He was a History major but it doesn’t mean he was exempt from other subjects. Freshmen, as their curriculum states, had to take almost all the elementary courses in their university. Therefore, it goes without saying that he would need to take Elementary Chemistry, Physics, English, Psychology, and so forth. It was only on their third and fourth years were they be able to take the courses specialized for their major fields. It was interesting though, so Kuroko didn’t find it the least bit intimidating.

The truth was his first class was Algebra I at 8 am but the orientation took up most of the freshmen’s time. Now, it was two in the afternoon, meaning his Biology class would begin any minute now. The freshmen orientation was a tradition in school, and though it wasn’t mandatory, freshmen were still excused from attending classes in the morning for their first day. Kuroko sighed and wished that he didn’t attend. His heart almost stopped when he saw that red-headed man standing there, looking as terrifying as the last time he saw him.

It was only to his relief that Akashi majored in electrical engineering, and their building was on the other side of the campus. They would never make contact with each other, much less see each other. Kuroko sighed softly, fiddling the pages of the book he was trying to read. Truthfully, he didn’t know why he was reacting this way but really, it was making him feel irritated. Here he was, swearing to himself that he’d be leaving the Generation of Miracles from his life, in favour of moving on. But what did he get? The very captain of their Teikou team. He just wanted to bang his head on the table.

Three years of lost contact and practically ignoring each other, only to find out one of them will be studying in his new school? Kuroko groaned softly. He could already feel the throbbing in his head getting worse. He knew he was being unreasonable. Akashi was freakishly smart—he wouldn’t be surprised if he finds out his IQ was 200 or more—and he only demanded the best. Tokyo University was the top university in Japan, so why was he still surprised? A passing thought came to mind and he felt like a part of him was dying inside.

If Akashi was here, then there was no doubt in his mind that Midorima would be here as well. That seaweed haired ex-teammate of his was always an over achiever, and with all his fate crap, Kuroko wouldn’t be surprised if he said something along the lines of. “Fate states that I study only where I deserve to be.” God, his headache was getting worse. Massaging the temples of his forehead, he tried not to think about the countless possibilities of seeing them there. It wasn’t possible, he knew it wasn’t. Midorima would most probably be in the Chemistry department or maybe Physics, but there was no way in hell would he be in the general studies’ department. _I need an aspirin._

“Hey, you okay there?” Kuroko looked up, surprised at the intrusion, and found himself staring into unfamiliar but intriguing ruby-colored eyes.

“Yes, I’m fine.” The man smiled, and the light haired teen found the smile endearing. It reminded him of Kiyoshi-senpai’s smile. This man looked as tall as him too, and Kuroko tried to quail the jealousy he felt towards his height. Instead, he regarded him with a dispassionate stare even when the unknown male sat beside him.

“You don’t mind if I sit here, do you?” Kuroko wordlessly shook his head and the man offered him another smile. He watched the stranger curiously, wondering why this person was sitting beside him of all people. Not to mention, how in the world could this raven-haired man spot _him?_ He was called the phantom man for a reason. To Kuroko, he felt as if he was still the same invisible man of Seirin, he just didn’t realize how much puberty could do to a person. He wasn’t aware of it though, that how he looked now was attracting attention, way too much attention. And this new found ‘friend’ of his was just among the many that would come his way.

...

Akira Rei was what they call an exotic beauty. He had mildly toned skin and lush raven hair, styled to frame his masculine angled face, and accented the glower in his red eyes. He was only half after all. His mother is French and his father a full-blooded Japanese. He could easily pass as a model, and quickly rise to fame. He was smart, talented, and naturally gifted in sports. His physique and build always made him a target of talent scouts, but he turned them all down.

Stardom wasn’t the key to his goal. He wanted to major in Philosophy and apply for law once he graduates. It wasn’t that hard, it was quite easy actually. Studying had never been hard since even without listening in his classes, his grades still flourished. Therefore, most of his time was spent in clubs, and well, motels. Living life to the fullest was his motto, after all. Besides, having a stagnant sex life would just make his libido suffer, and with his natural charm, he attracted both women _and_ men.

University was no exception. Going early to class was one of his many tactics to ensure he had a target for the week. It was easy, really. Looking for a prey, woo them for a few weeks or so, bed them, and move on. Lust. It was all about that, and he always made sure that his partner would know that there were no strings attached. Commitment would just suffocate him, and falling in love was bullshit so he never had to worry about that.

Well, that was the plan until _he_ walked in. To be honest, he felt as if his eyes bugged out of their sockets when he saw the sky-haired male walk into the room. There was a distinct air about him that made his mouth dry and made his stomach feel heavy. It was strange. He had seen many good-looking men before, more beautiful and refined than this poker-faced male, but his aura was different.

Akira Rei was a very observant man and his attention to detail bordered on obsessive but it was how he found the perfect target. He loved virgins, after all, and body language spoke volumes, letting him see what he wanted to see in a person. Therefore, he knew right away that this man was a virgin, just so delicate and pure. Usually, he would jump at the chance of finding something so rare—people nowadays were too promiscuous for his liking—and put his plan into action. But he found himself rooted to his seat, forced to watch as the man took a book from his bag and began reading without a care in the world.

This man wasn’t downright gorgeous, and not bloody handsome, but had a natural captivating beauty. He had a gentle face, and his every move looked graceful. The stoic expression on his face just added to the enigma this person was. He looked like a porcelain doll, so fragile that he could break with one wrong touch. Akira found him untouchable and he realized that he didn’t want to taint this priceless doll.

Clenching his fists, he walked determinedly towards the lone male in the corner. His sharp eyes not missing the longing looks of the other people around him. It seems he wasn’t the only one who found the ice prince to be desirable. Akira smirked lightly to himself. _Sorry folks, I laid my eyes on him first._ Too bad though, Akira didn’t know there were other pairs of eyes that laid their eyes on the ice prince _way_ before he did. It would just pose problems later on, not that the raven and sky knew of it beforehand.

...

“Ne~” She pouted in irritation when she was just ignored. Walking closer to her companion, she poked his left arm.

“Ne~” Another poke but the male didn’t turn to her. Frowning, she poked harder and was pleased to see him twitch.

“Dai-chan~” He turned around and glared at her with all the animosity he could muster.

“What the fuck do you want?” She smiled innocently at him, her eyes twinkling in mischief.

“Let’s just skip class today.” He stopped his glowering and stared at her in confusion. In all the years he knew her; never had she requested something like this.

“What the hell? It’s the first day, woman.” She giggled softly and her eyes narrowed. He raised an eyebrow at her. He just knew that look, and he knew it all too well.

“Well...it’s just that my network tells me that there’s someone here that you might find worth your fancy, Dai-chan.” He stared at her, wondering what she was on about. Honestly, he didn’t have a clue about what she was hiding, but there was something he was sure of, she was planning something. It only spelled trouble.

“Whatever. Don’t get me involved, woman.” He turned around and began walking towards his building. He honestly didn’t have time for this. His class stars in fifteen minutes.

“Oh well~ I wonder how Tetsu-kun’s doing? Hmm...” Her back was towards him but she knew he had stopped walking away from her. She smiled to herself. _Hook, line, and sinker, Dai-chan._

_To be continued..._

 


	3. Besotted Casanova

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names used for university buildings and such were based on a real university and not my own making so I don't claim ownership over such names.

**Chapter 3**

When Kuroko woke up that day, he just knew that something was going to happen. It was a strange feeling and he had no means to describe what really bothered him. It was just in the air. A frown settled on his face yet his expression remained impassive. Ah well he was never someone who dwelled in uncertainties.

Kuroko shrugged before looking over his student guide one last time. For a week now, classes had seemed relatively normal. Well, aside from the fact that he now had a new 'friend', Akira Rei. It's only been a few days and he couldn't pinpoint what he really thought of him. Akira was a little pushy, like his Hyuuga-senpai yet as gentle mannered as his Kiyoshi-senpai so he wasn't that bad. Though he was a little clingy but nothing like Kise.

Kuroko abruptly stopped walking.  _Speaking of Kise..._ His frown deepened, his gaze affixed on one of the billboards, his eyes darkening in concentration. What was Kise up to now? His most probable guess would be the entertainment industry. His former teammate must be off to some country doing photo shoots again.

University was out of the question, anyway, or even a vocational college. Kise was already raking in millions flashing that blinding smile of his so why continue studying? Modelling was something Kise loved doing even during middle school, and studying never did sit well with him.

Kuroko smiled small. To be fair, Kise was irritating on most occasion but his persevering personality and the way he carried himself were things Kuroko always admired. Things which he knew he lacked and things he knew he was trying to acquire. But hey we can't have everything, now, can we?

Kuroko sighed and willed himself to walk once more, his gaze not missing any of the room numbers plastered on top of the doors. He wouldn't get lost this time. He made sure of it. He even woke up two hours early to make sure he took the right bus to Hongo-dori and entered the right gate, Akamon. Kuroko bit his lower lip. That was the plan but...yes, this was an emergency.

Sighing, he retrieved his phone from his jeans pocket before shuffling through his contacts list and stopping on one name. He only had about half an hour's time before his first class starts and rumors from the grapevine says that his Economics I professor was Satan incarnate.

Late students were given deductions no matter the reason. Unfortunately, this was their first meeting since class was cancelled last week due to the orientation. He didn't want to leave a bad first impression on his professor. He already had enough of that with his teachers in Teiko and Seirin who kept accusing him of mocking his teachers. It wasn't his fault they couldn't see him.

Kuroko frowned before quickly pressing the call button and waiting for him to pick up. Three rings and his familiar voice wafted through the speaker of his phone.

"Hello? Kuroko?"

Kuroko looked around nervously. Why did he feel so jittery anyway? Ah right, first class jitters. Never fails to shake him every single time. Huh. What would Kagami say when gets wind of this?

"Kuroko? Can you hear me?" The voice inquired and it took him a few more seconds to reply.

"Yes, I can hear you just fine, Akira-kun."

"Is there something you need?" The man on the other line waited patiently.

Now, this was a pleasant surprise.

Exchanging numbers was his idea and it took him all five days of the week just to persuade the ice beauty that they were friends and they could help each other out. He waved a pencil in the air in thought, blatantly ignoring the chaos around him. Seriously, he had such immature kids as classmates. Their noise was making it hard for him to hear Kuroko. It didn't help that the sky-haired male was so soft-spoken.

"Our Economics I is at Kojima Hall in the Economics Research Annex, right?" Akira could feel his ears ringing pleasantly. Such a soft tenor on an equally delicate face.

"Section D-3L? Yep, where are you now? Class starts in," Akira glanced at the clock situated on top of the white board. "less than 30 minutes."

Kuroko's face almost wrinkled in distress. He had to do do it. It was only way he could save face. He had to ask him. "Akira-kun? I'm..." Kuroko paused, his lips twitching before finally giving in. "...lost. Could you help me out?"

He could feel his hands getting sweaty as he anxiously waited for a reply. Time was running out and if he didn't start moving, he would definitely be late. "Akir—?"

"Where are you now?" Akira cut him off immediately. Kuroko started and began searching for any landmarks. He only found the rooster sign showing directions: north-gym, south-cafeteria, west-infirmary, east-comfort rooms. Looking further, he saw the accounting desk across the sign.

"At the accounting wing, Akira-kun."

"Good. That's only ten minutes away. Wait for me there. I'll come pick you up." Before he could protest, Akira already clicked his phone shut and he was left standing awkwardly by their meeting point. Kuroko stared at his cell screen in dismay. He only needed directions, Akira didn't have to come over to where he was.

Left in his own thoughts, Kuroko wondered about his new found friend. For someone he barely knew, Akira was quite accommodating. No, more like very kind. Kuroko gave off a tired sigh. Maybe, he could really start over again. He should just forget everything that's been muddling his thoughts these past few days. Oh, and reply to Kagami's email once he gets home.

"Kuroko!" Akira was running towards him, that smile so reminiscent of his favorite senpai on his face. Kuroko gave a smile of his own, though hardly noticeable. He was being a sap but whenever it comes to Kiyoshi, everyone folds like wet paper. Kagami was no exception.

"Akira-kun, I apologize for being a nuisance."

Akira quickly shook his head, his smile never leaving his face. "You weren't a bother at all. So let's go?" The raven-haired man beckoned him over and with little reluctance this time, Kuroko followed after him. Tokyo U wasn't so bad if he gets to meet people like Akira.

And just like that, all thoughts of that captain of his seeped seamlessly into his thoughts, buried in the deepest depths of his mind. This was Tokyo U. What were the chances that he would meet any of  _them_  in such an exaggeratedly large campus?

...

"They say that beauty is in the breakdown." Midorima sighed, trying to not to let his irritation get the better of him.

"What kind of nonsense are you spouting now, Takao?" The man grinned toothily, his eyes beaming in mischief. Midorima was almost tempted to step back. He just hated that look. It spelled trouble.

"It's a philosophical metaphor. Don't you think humans look their most beautiful at the peak of their desires yet crumble soon after?" Midorima raised one eyebrow in question. Now, this was plain odd. His bandaged fingers nudged his glasses upward and then slightly edged away from his former teammate. He was not in the mood to deal with whatever it was that caught Takao's attention.

Takao sighed when he was ignored. And here he was trying to at least be kind a little and tell him something  _really_ interesting. "Fine, be that way, Shin-chan. Ara ara, and here I was so excited to tell you I spotted Kuro-chan during orientation last week. But since you're so busy and all, maybe I'll just shu—"

"What did you say?" Midorima was staring at him now, his eyes sharp and his mouth set in a frown. Takao smirked and leaned against the palm of his hand.  _Ha! Caught ya!_

"Hmm. Finally interested, are we?" Midorima's frown darkened, prompting him to raise his hands in defense yet the amused expression on his face never faltered.

"I don't have time for games, Takao."

Takao scoffed and folded his arms over his chest. "Well, it's your fault, you know. I've been trying to tell you all week but you keep brushing me off." A vein on his temple twitched in irritation as Midorma sighed once again to calm his nerves. Why did he have to be friends begrudgingly with the peskiest member of Shutoku?

"How is 'I saw a puppy in a sea of wolves' be the same as 'I saw Kuroko during freshmen orientation'?" Midorima sounded ridiculous even to himself.

Takao's smirk turned coy, taunting him. "Why - it's the same, isn't it?" His gaze turned dark. "Wolves, I tell you. A lot of them. You should have seen him, Shin-chan. He's ripe for the picking." Midorima's eyes zeroed in on him, and if Takao was any other man he would have flinched in fear.

"Uwah, Shin-chan, you're being scary." Takao mocked, his tone mimicking a higher pitch before his face turned solemn. "But on a serious note, I won't deny it. His misdirection's considerably weaker than the last time I saw him, and that was almost what? Two - three years, ago?"

Midorima's book snapped close, his anger flaring considerably. "And what do you mean by that?"

Takao stretched his arms over his head, a yawn escaping his mouth loudly. "Like I said. Misdirection's weaker. More love in the air."

"Takao." Midorima warned and Takao instinctively pulled back. Well, that's already his quota of taunting his buddy for the day.

"Bottom line, Shin-chan? You and your rainbow buddies will really have to step up your game. Little Kuro-chan isn't little anymore. He's grown. I mean, seriously, Shin-chan. You  _should_  have seen him."

Midorima stilled, his eyeglasses fogging up as he breathed in deeply before growling out. "Rainbow...buddies?" Takao quickly stood from his seat, backing away slowly as Midorima drew himself up.

"Hey now, it's too early to be violent, Shin-chan." He tried to placate him but Midorima only stepped closer.

"Rainbow buddies." Midorima repeated and Takao winced. Ok, that should be his go sign that he should really be running away now.

"Hey! It's not my fault you guys are all colorful and sparkly!"  _Snap._ Ink trickled down Midorima's fingers, the broken pieces of the pen he was holding now scattered all over the floor.

"Uh, got to go now. See ya, Shin-chan!" Takao zoomed past him, laughing like a man gone mad. Midorima sighed before taking out a handkerchief from his back pocket and began wiping his fingers. Takao was an idiot. Nothing more and definitely nothing less. But he had a point. His lenses glinted against the lighting. Taking out his cell, he called up the one person he knew he needed to inform.

One Ring.  _Click._ "Shintarou."

Sighing, he replied. "Akashi. I believe we have a problem."

...

"Yes, I know. But you should have really seen that time when he—"

"Satsuki." Momoi, along with her friends, looked up. Aomine casually stood by the doorway eliciting the attention of almost every female in the vicinity. Momoi smothered her laughter at their star struck expressions. No matter how long she knew Aomine, it was still so amusing to see naive girls falling for him.

Smiling wide, she waved and hopped joyfully to where he was. "Dai-chan! What brings you here?" Whispers suddenly erupted, not that either of them cared. Momoi almost lost it when she felt the glares being thrown in her direction.

"What's so funny?" One look and Aomine knew all. She giggled softly, one hand behind her back, crossing her fingers together.

"Nothing!" Aomine scowled but didn't ask. Instead, he reached out and grabbed her free hand, oblivious to the people watching them.

"Let's go then. We're searching for him and  _now._ " Momoi pouted before looking back and waving cheerily at her stunned friends.

"See you guys, tomorrow!" They all waved back but with less cheer. Momoi's eyes narrowed, taking note of the envy in their eyes.  _Typical,_ she thought,  _what more if they see all of them gathered?_ She gave one sidelong glance at her childhood friend. Aomine looked disturbingly determined for some odd reason. Momoi smiled in a resigned manner. Well, it's time to face the inevitable, anyway. And this was college. Anything goes.

...

Kuroko, as always, ate lunch somewhere secluded. It became a habit. Eating at the rooftop with Kagami. Their seniors were always together, the freshman trio never strayed from each other, and both he and Kagami stuck with each other.

Things were different now though.

Now, he sits in an isolated bridge connecting wings A and E of Ito Hall with Akira who was lying on the ground beside him. Surprisingly, they almost had the same time table and differed only in two periods: PE and block section. History and Philosophy, their respective majors, were loosely interlinked it seems.

"Is that all you're going to eat?" Kuroko almost sighed. Why is everyone's question the same whenever he ate lunch?

"Yes, I don't have much of an appetite." Akira moved to sit up and peered down at the contents of his new interest's lunch. What the hell is that? It was a lunchbox fit for someone in middle school or less. It's no wonder Kuroko could fit it in his book bag. And it was also no wonder that the sky-haired male was so slim and short. He frowned thoughtfully before reaching for his bag and rummaging through his things.  _Ah, there it is._

"Here you go, Kuroko. Eat this." Kuroko stared at the chocolate being waved at his face and sulked. And like always, he would be offered food like a kid. He turned away from Akira, his face remaining indifferent in spite of his irritation.

"No, I don't like sweets." Akira sweat dropped at the obvious lie. Everyday for the past week, he always saw Kuroko with a milkshake in his hand.

"Don't lie, Kuroko. You always drink milkshakes and that's certainly sweet."

Kuroko huffed softly. " _Vanilla_  milkshakes are always an exception." Akira ogled at the peculiar sight of one Kuroko Tetsuya throwing a mini tantrum. His lips quivered slightly and before he knew it, he already had the smaller man in his arms.

"You're being too adorable for your own good, Kuroko." Akira cooed at him. Kuroko didn't bother to push him away, too used to Kise's attacks. At least, Akira didn't suffocate him, and was always gentle, unlike Kise who... _Stop. Stop thinking about them._

"Kuroko?" Akira asked, concern laced in his voice.

Kuroko met his friends's gaze. "Yes?" The chocolate was offered to him once again.

"Like I said, eat this." Akira insisted, placing the sweet on Kuroko's lap.

"No." Kuroko stubbornly shook his head.

"Yes, you will."

"No, I won't."

"And yes, Kuroko, you will - if you don't." Akira moved closer and loomed over him. Kuroko looked up, his gaze colliding with Akira's. He saw his friend smirk playfully.

"If I don't?" Kuroko challenged back.

Akira leaned even closer. "If you don't..." His voice turned sultry. Blowing a puff of air in Kuroko's ear, he whispered.

"I'll kiss you, Ku-ro-ko."

Every syllable was drawn out, just like all times when seduction was the name of the game. Combine it with his bedroom voice and all his preys fell at his feet. He pulled back expecting to see the smaller male flustered only to see that same blank stare looking back at him.

"Akira-kun..." Kuroko trailed off, his voice sounding hesitant. "...you're into guys?" Kuroko was all curious and still so innocent that Akira couldn't help it. He burst out laughing. Kuroko won, a total beat down. Shot him down, ruined the mood and still made himself look like a siren. Wow, man was he whipped.

"Hahahaha. Kuroko, you're a total gem, I tell you." Kuroko tilted his head to the side, completely confused as he watched his friend almost topple over. Did he say something wrong? His musings came to a halt when he felt a hand settle on his cheek. Akira was smiling at him, a small glint in his eyes.

"Still, will you eat this? Our classes during afternoon period will be harder than morning period, and you can't fall asleep like last time. You're aiming for the honors' list, right?" Kuroko bit back a comeback and sighed. Begrudgingly, he unwrapped the chocolate bar and took a tentative bite. Chewing slowly, his eyes turned wide.

Akira chuckled and gave him a knowing look. "Yummy, right? My mother had it delivered to my apartment this morning. That's infused with pistachio and a pinch of vanilla which you happen to love so much." Akira explained but only smiled fondly when he saw Kuroko totally engrossed with the chocolate in his hands.

"So another exception?" Kuroko nodded after swallowing another bite. These things really were good, not to mention only slightly sweet, which he preferred.

"Akira-kun?"

"Hmm?"

Kuroko offered him a tender half-smile. "Thank you."

...

"Ne Muro-chin." Himuro stopped reading his novel to give his friend a sidelong glance.

"Yes?"

"Are my hands strong enough to crush a man's skull?" Himuro closed his book altogether.

Now, that was a bad sign.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked worriedly. Did something happen again?

"I think I'll start training with you again, Muro-chin. My hands might not be strong enough."

"Eh? What's wrong?" Himuro was only ignored. Confused, he pinpointed Murasakibara's line of vision and found two individuals sitting close together across from where they sat. His eyes narrowed to see more clearly.  _Is that...?_ Himuro checked the taller man's expression.  _Yeah, no doubt about it._

"It's only, Kuroko, right? Are you mad at him?" Now, that would be really strange. Kuroko and Atsushi were friends, weren't they?

Murasakibara shook his head. "No, there's just a pest flying around Kuro-chin is all." Himuro's exposed eye widened.  _Oh._ _Right, I knew that._ But what's with the reaction? Was he missing something?

Shaking his head, Himuro sighed. Better let him do what he wants then. It can't be anything  _that_  serious, right? "Do what you want, just don't get caught."

Murasakibara's whole face turned almost sinister. Too bad Himuro missed it.

"With pleasure."

* * *

**Please leave a comment or click 'kudos' before you head out. Thank you.**


	4. Losing Situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone complains and bites my head off for the obvious KagaKuro moment in this chapter, know that the pairings of this story would be mainly AoKuroKise and a lot of GoMKuro. This chapter's important so that everyone will know the extent and depth of KagaKuro's relationship. They're soul mates. As cheesy as that sounds, they are, damn it.

**Chapter 4: Losing Situation**

Kuroko stared at the ceiling, his body trying to adjust to the exhaustion of today's work. He never knew working, part time it might be, would be so tiring. But it shouldn't be surprising really,  _Kaze Bookstore_ was three stories high and was insanely popular. They mostly sold manga but other books were available as well such as encyclopedias and medical books, just to name a few.

It also didn't help that the bookstore was located right across the local high school,  _Hongo High._ Safe to say, Kuroko would be keeping his part time job for a long time. The owner was in dire need of helpers and their monthly, if not weekly, shipping of books made the employees' jobs all the more tedious. They were lucky though because the owner and the manager were both generous and kind. His fellow co-workers were pleasant company. The pay wasn't bad as well. All in all, Kuroko could definitely say he found the most suitable job for a book lover like him.

Rolling to his side, he sighed, his eyes closing tiredly. Really, even after six years of playing basketball, his stamina was still pitiful. Almost two weeks into the job and he still couldn't get used to his hectic schedule. Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays, he was at Tokyo U from eight in the morning till three in the afternoon; his shift at work then begins at four and continues till eight in the evening.

His Tuesdays and Thursdays were just as tiring.

School from nine in the morning till five in the afternoon, then work at the bookstore from six till ten in the evening. There were no classes falling on Saturday but he was still obliged to work from eight am till five in the afternoon. Thank goodness his Sunday was a free day. He snorted out loud. If Kagami could see him now, what would he say? Sky blue eyes suddenly snapped open.  _Right, the email._

It seems he forgot to reply  _again._

This should be the nineteenth time he forgot. Funny that he could recall the times he forgets to reply but it always slips his mind when he needs to do so. His only consolation would be the fact that Kagami's busy as hell and working his body like a cow.

Sluggishly, he pushed himself up and sat down. Blinking repeatedly, he tried to will away the sleep clouding his eyes. A quick glance at his table clock told him that it already was  **8:20 p.m.**  It was already way past dinner. He pouted when his stomach rumbled in protest. Truthfully, he didn't feel like eating. Not at all. Being this tired and going through all the effort of making some measly dinner, which he wouldn't even finish, wasn't appealing.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

His thoughts screeched to a halt as his phone vibrated on his desk. With his body on autopilot, he stood up and walked over, his hand reaching out to snatch the offending object from the wooden surface.

"Hello?" His eyes were half-lidded when he answered. It was only Wednesday and he already was ready to fall asleep on his feet.

"Kuroko?" Kuroko snapped to attention, disbelief coloring his face.

"K-Kagami-kun?" The man on the other side laughed. Warmth flooded him, and the fatigue quickly washed away. His partner really did have this much effect on him.

"Yes, you slow poke. Who said you couldn't reply to my emails? Is Tokyo U too much for you?" Kagami was certainly lifting his mood. Kuroko settled against his sheets. Forget dinner. It could wait while Kagami couldn't. Matter of fact, everything else could wait, just never his light.

"You're being absurd, Kagami-kun. How about you? Done anything stupid yet?"

"Ha! As if that would happen. I'm the best there is." Kuroko's eyes softened. Such confidence and not a single amount of arrogance. This very characteristic of Kagami's was the very one which attracted him in the first place.

"You seem to be having fun, Kagami-kun."

"Down to the letter, Kuroko. I'm having the best time of my life."  _Just wish you were here._ Kuroko could almost hear his unspoken words. It was their connection, an ability they acquired over hours and hours of being together. Day in, day out, hour after hour of rigorous training and bonding. It was unavoidable. They never tried to avoid it, anyway.

"I'm glad everything's going great for you." Kagami twitched, his sensors almost ringing alarms in his head. A scowl was suddenly on his face.

"Is there something you're not telling me?"  _Bingo._ The silence only proved his suspicions.

Kagami snarled, his features becoming fierce. This part of Kuroko always ticked him off. He should know better than trying to hide anything from him. "Kuroko, I may not be there right now but I can still bite your head off through the phone."

Kuroko wore a humorless smile. "I can just hang up, Kagami-kun."

"Ha! That's the worst bullshit you could ever dish out on me. You won't. You  _can't._ " Kuroko bit the inside of his cheek, his grip on his phone almost bruising.

"I hate you sometimes, Kagami-kun." Kuroko felt his insides turn to jelly when he heard his light's laughter becoming gentler, less boisterous and harsh.

"And I love you,  _love._ " A flush appeared unbidden on his pale cheeks and Kuroko struggled to keep it at bay. No matter how many times Kagami said his pet name, it still embarrassed him to no ends. Kagami's upbringing always clashed with his own. Americans really were too liberal compared to Japanese.

"You're really embarrassing, Kagami-kun." Kagami could almost hear Kuroko's embarrassment. He rolled his eyes, but couldn't keep the stupid grin off his face.

"Yeah well, truth hurts, baka. Deal with it. You love me, anyway." Between men, this conversation should be a teeny bit strange but who cares? Kagami is his light and Kuroko is his shadow. Their roles in this relationship should validate intimacy.

"You sound like a whiny bitch, Kagami-kun."

"Says the one who always clings to me whenever a horror movie pops up." Kuroko's lips quirked up.  _True._

"We're even, then."

Kagami almost sounded offended when he answered. "We've always been."  _Equals. Partners. Take your pick._

That did it.

Kuroko closed his eyes in resignation. "I give in, Kagami-kun."

"Good, 'coz I'm not hanging up till you tell me everything."

Kuroko's expression turned skeptic. "Wouldn't this call be expensive?"

"I earn more money than I would ever need in my life, Kuroko. You think a measly call would put on a crease on my wallet? Dream on."

"Arrogance will be your downfall."

Kagami stretched over his sofa, his bones creaking with every movement. Damn, was he tired. "Yeah yeah, quit your yapping and tell me already."

"I saw Akashi during freshmen orientation."

Kagami froze and stopped rolling the joints in his shoulders. "What?"

"He was the freshmen representative so he delivered a speech." Kuroko didn't like this. Why was he bringing this up? He feels restless whenever he recalls his former captain standing over them, red eyes boring into everyone present. It was an unpleasant experience.

"So? What's got you worked up?"

Kuroko's gaze shifted to his lap in thought. "I just - yeah, I think it's stupid. Let's just forget I brought it up."

Kagami growled in warning, "Kuroko."

"I - Kagami-kun, I think the others are also studying at Tokyo U. Well, except for Aomine-kun and Kise-kun." Kagami closed his eyes, relaxing completely against the cushions of his couch. Well, wasn't that a surprise? Those two were idiots. There's no way they could pass a school as prestigious as Tokyo U. But really, the situation doesn't even warrant any concern but if Kuroko's acting up, then there should be something more to the story.

"And again, so? Nothing's wrong with that, now is there?"

Kuroko scratched the side of his cheek. "Supposedly yes, but for once..." He paused, once again uncertain if he should say it but quickly shook his head. Kagami would definitely grill him if he stopped mid-way like this. "...I wanted. No. I  _needed_  them out of my life. A clean slate, Kagami-kun. Middle school through high school should have been more than enough but college is out of the question."

Kagami could hear Kuroko's heavy breathing through the speaker. He almost regretted ever asking what's wrong in the first place. But that can't happen. Their relationship had no boundaries and if push comes to shove, he would even be willing to lay his life down for Kuroko's safety.

"Ease up a little, you're blowing this out of proportion. Besides, you're asking for the impossible, Kuroko." Kagami scolded lightly.

Kuroko clutched the phone even tighter against his ear. "I'm well aware of that, Kagami-kun."

Kagami nodded. "Good, because come hail or snow, they would never disappear from your life." Kuroko flinched. He knew that from the start but always convinced himself of the complete opposite. "Listen, I can't be your buffer right now so till you've sorted everything out, stay away from them. You don't need them complicating your life."

"Yes, I think that's also for the best."

Kagami nodded, satisfied. "Anything else?"

Kuroko rubbed his eyes sleepily. "Nothing more, Kagami-kun."

"Seriously, you were losing sleep over that?" Kuroko felt sheepish. He couldn't deny it. The past few days had been difficult, then Kagami goes and blows everything away, and so easily to boot.

"You're just simple-minded, Kagami-kun."

"Whatever. Don't forget to eat dinner, a piece of fruit will do if you're really tired. And a package should arrive at your apartment before the month ends."

 _What?_ "A package?"

"Yeah, congrats, baka. Never thought you'd pass Tokyo U of all schools."

Kuroko glared at the wall facing him, wishing it was Kagami instead. "I don't want to be told that by  _you_  of all people."

Kagami took it in stride and snickered instead. "Alright then, I'm turning in for a nap. It's my day off, gotta hog the bed all day." Kuroko shook his head. Kagami will always be Kagami.

"I see, good night then." Kuroko took a deep breath before continuing. "And Kagami-kun?"

Almost dozing off, he answered. "Hrnh?

"Love you."

Kagami grinned wide, his canines showing. "Yeah, love you too."

They simultaneously ended the call, leaving two halves of a pair completely contented. Kuroko closed his eyes, his hands holding onto his cell and just like that, he curled up in his bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

_Thank you, Kagami-kun._

...

"Well now, don't you look so dashing this fine morning, Kuroko." Akira was smiling at him, teasing his current state of dress. Talking with Kagami took most of his sleep time and he was almost late for his first class, Speech Communication. He looked down and examined his clothes. Alright, he admits that his closed shoes, baggy pants, and ill-fitted shirt looked horrible, but better horrible than late.

"Please keep your comments to yourself, Akira-kun." Kuroko bit out, still groggy and tired as hell from running all over the place. Why is this school so big anyway? The campus spans more than a few hundred kilometers and you need to ride buses and taxis before you can reach one end of the school to another. Annoying. Really annoying.

"Late night?" Though the answer should be obvious with the bags beneath his eyes, Kuroko still humored his friend with an answer.

"Yes, I feel lethargic." Just like he said, Kuroko did look paler than he usually was. Akira observed him from the corner of his eyes. He really did look like he was gonna fall over.

"That means we'll be eating at the cafeteria at the Faculty of Letters when when we have our English I later at twelve noon." Akira stopped walking when he didn't see Kuroko by his side. He turned around only to find the smaller man frowning at him.

"I packed my lunch, Akira-kun. There's no need to eat at the cafeteria." Akira looked him in the eye before walking over and tapping Kuroko's nose with his index finger. The small wrinkle on that gentle face that followed after his touch made him want to pull Kuroko into his arms  _again. He's way too oblivious for his own good._

"No worries, it's my treat."

Kuroko quickly shook his head. "It's not about the money."

"I know, it's because you like eating alone or with just one or two for company." Kuroko opened his mouth to deny it but thought better when he saw that playful smile on his face. What's the use? Akira knew anyway. "And your appetite's bordering on abysmal - it's appalling."

Kuroko ripped his gaze away from Akira's. "You're a busybody, Akira-kun."

Akira grinned handsomely, his ruby eyes flashing in mirth. "Only for you, Kuroko. But seriously, I'll make sure to stuff you later because with the way I see things right now, you wouldn't last at your job later." He shook his head. "No, you wouldn't even last past our four pm class."

"Akira-kun's annoying." Kuroko mumbled grumpily.

"Why, I'll take that as a compliment, thank you." Kuroko sighed.  _I give up._  When it comes to arguing his case with food, he always loses. Even Murasakibara  _and_  Mitobe, of all people, were able to win over their arguments.

"Fine." Kuroko forced out. "But nothing overboard, I don't want to get sick."

Akira chuckled at his expense, a hand reaching out to caress one pale cheek. Catching Kuroko's gaze, he smiled. "Don't worry; getting you sick is one thing I'll never do to you."

Kuroko took one good look at that smile and it was game over. He sighed forlornly. It was just too similar to his Kiyoshi-senpai. How could he resist that? Kiyoshi was like the older brother of all the kohai in his team.

"You're strange, Akira-kun." Kuroko turned away from him and headed south. They had Chemistry in ten minutes; they shouldn't be loitering around.

Akira watched him go, his scrutiny intense. A smirk formed on his face. Seriously, he discovered someone more worthy than anyone he's seen in the past. And for some reason, he couldn't take his gaze off Kuroko. Every movement, every word and every expression didn't escape his notice. He clenched his fists. What's wrong with him? Kuroko was only a conquest; he shouldn't be able to affect him like this.  _So what is it?_

"Akira-kun?" His thoughts screeched to a standstill. Kuroko stopped walking and was now regarding him with worry. How he knew this when the sky-haired male's face was as stiff as a rock, he didn't know, but it worked to his advantage so no complaints here.

"Sorry, Kuroko. Got sidetracked for a second. Let's go?"

Kuroko nodded and Akira beamed. Well, whatever it was, it could wait. For now, being with Kuroko was enough to satisfy his curiosity. And being close enough to touch his new target was enough to sate his libido. Akira whistled merrily.  _For now, it should be fine._ His eyes slid to where Kuroko was.  _Yeah, it should be._

Entering inside their classroom, the chattering died down considerably. Hushed whispers followed after them, and as always Kuroko was unaware of everything around him. Akira sighed, his smile doting. He sat down beside Kuroko who already has a book in hand and now waiting patiently for their professor to come.

With all his elegance, Kuroko was depressingly unaware of his charisma. He could bet with his life on the line that Kuroko didn't even find himself attractive.  _What a pity,_ Akira mused,  _a little polishing around the edges and he would be one fine diamond._

"Hey? Mind if we sit here?" Annoyed at the intrusion, Akira resisted the urge to glare at the jittery girls standing in front of them.  _And so it begins_. His gaze swept across the room.

Actually, he expected it from the beginning. His exotic looks always landed him a good lay while Kuroko's charm was irresistible, and griping. Anyone can see that obtaining him was the same as striking gold. The notion was ridiculous but it didn't change the truth.

"Go ahead." Kuroko spoke up for both of them. Akira face palmed. Ah, the kindness that is Kuroko Tetsuya. It was innate and couldn't be overwritten by anything else. Goodness, the ice beauty was too pure for his own good. The probing eyes directed at him made his situation even worse. Really, he had a lot of work ahead of him.

"So, I'm Adachi Sui." The girl with long, lush brown hair introduced before pointing to the girl beside her. "And she's Hirai Kino." The girl with bleached blond hair waved, her smile flirty. Akira gagged. They weren't even half his standards.

"We're both Philosophy majors, how about you guys?" Akira's lips jerked unpleasantly. They should really get the hint that they weren't welcomed here.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, History major." Kuroko deadpanned, taking the girls aback. Akira sighed, resigning himself. Ah well, must put up a good show then.

"Akira Rei, Philosophy. It's nice to meet you, ladies." He flashed his best smile, and regretted it immediately. They were looking at him strangely now.  _This is bad._ He looked around him and found mostly everyone looking towards their direction. Akira tsked internally.

This was going to be one long day.

...

"Hello?" Fingers decorated with rings held his cell to his ear.

"Ah. I'll be free later. Yes, yes. You worry too much, you know?" The man laughed, his eyes twinkling happily.

"Yeah, I understand. See you then, manager-san." Kise shut his phone, making sure no one was around him before slipping it in one of his secret pockets. Fangirls were ruthless when they flocked together. He didn't need to have his phone taken the sixteenth time around.

"Ryouta." Kise stiffened, his eyes almost popping out of their sockets. That familiar voice... he looked back and found garnet-colored eyes staring at him. He smiled sheepishly, his left hand scratching the back of his head.

"Haha. Fancy seeing you here, Akashicchi."

...

"Out of all the things you could have chosen as your PE, why chess, Kuroko?" Akira looked at him incredulously. Kuroko didn't pay attention to him and continued reading the class guide given during their first day of class.

"Come on, don't ignore me, Kuroko."

Kuroko sighed. "It's mentally stimulating and I don't have enough stamina to play the whole semester and acquire a good grade out of it."

"Yeah, that's true." Akira affirmed almost immediately.

Kuroko frowned in offence. "You didn't have to agree so easily."

Akira laughed. "Well, it's the truth but I wish the opposite was true so you could play with me." Kuroko raised an eyebrow in question.

"What did you choose anyway?"

Akira grinned with pride. "Taekwondo."

"What belt are you?"

"Third degree black belt." Kuroko looked impressed and it made his ego flair.

"Wouldn't you just wipe the floor with everyone else?"

Akira nodded. "That's exactly the point." Kuroko was almost tempted to roll his eyes. That was way too predictable, even for someone like Akira.

"And you expect me to play with you? You're an idiot, Akira-kun." Akira huffed, feinting hurt. Kuroko didn't bother looking at him.

"All I wanted was to be with you longer, Kuroko." That sounded good enough of a confession but knowing Kuroko, he would just skillfully brush it off.

"We see each other everyday, Akira-kun." Kuroko stated the obvious as he packed his things. Their Physics class ended fifteen minutes ago, and now they were just killing time till their next class. It was only  **10:00** , so they had plenty of time to wander about. Apparently, their eleven am class was cancelled.

"But that's not enough, Kuroko!" Akira protested hotly. Kuroko gave his friend one sidelong glance and deduced everything instantly.

"Stop acting and let's go, Akira-kun."

Akira raised his hands in defeat. "You got me, so where do you wanna go?"

"How about watching a match? Kuroko. Akira." Startled, they whirled around only to see the girls they met just an hour ago.

"Adachi-san. Hirai-san." Kuroko greeted amicably. The girls looked surprised before pleased smiles formed on their lips.

"Wow, you remember us."  _Yeah, wow, you remembered them._ Akira sulked mentally.

"What's this match you're talking about?" They both grinned and squealed. Kuroko fought back a flinch. Akira wasn't so lucky.

"Yeah, the university's basketball and volleyball teams are going to have a practice match against Minagawa University at the Athletic Field. It's starting now actually." Akira hummed in thought. Well, sports were fine but he wasn't that interested which means... _let Kuroko decide._

He glanced at Kuroko only to see him frowning heavily. Suddenly concerned, he called out. "Kuroko?"

Kuroko winced before sky blue eyes met his own. "Yes?"

"You okay?"

Kuroko nodded, "Yes, I'm perfectly fine."

"So? Are you coming? We can still take a bus at Akamon to No-seimon. The athletic field would just be a ten-minute walk from the gate." Akira scowled. What insensitive girls they were. Didn't they see they were bothering Kuroko? They were definitely not his type. People who lacked finesse were short of barbaric.

"Akira-kun?" Kuroko queried softly.

"Yes?"

"Can we go?"

Kuroko looked uncertain, looking all the more endearing in his eyes. Akira allowed a smile to grace his lips, this one truer than anything he offered his targets in the past. "Sure, we have plenty of time. We can eat lunch there, instead."

Kuroko groaned in distress. Akira could only hold back a laugh. "Don't think I forgot my promise, Kuroko. You're still going to be stuffed full later." Kuroko huffed and turned away from him.

Akira smirked before settling his gaze on the flustered girls waiting for their response. "Let's go, ladies."

Fifteen minutes later and they were greeted with the sounds of the boisterous cheers of the crowd. Along with the squeaking of countless shoes and shouts of excitement, the noise was just deafening. Unlike Akira who covered his ears, Kuroko marveled at the familiar scene.

His eyes almost watered at the assault of memories in his head. This was it - this feeling of elation coursing through his veins. Wide blue eyes watched the basketball match in wonder, clearly disregarding the volleyball match at the right side of the gymnasium.

From their view, they were able to see everything unfolding. Tokyo U's players wore white uniforms while Minagawa wore blue. Kuroko grazed his fingers over the railings, his whole mind and being focused on the game. He was sorely reminded of Seirin and Kaijo's practice game. It was the birth of his and Kagami's combination play.

"You seem to like basketball a lot, Kuroko." A small poke on his cheek broke his concentration. Bewildered, he found his eyes staring into Akira's.

Kuroko smiled small before his gaze shifted to the game once again. "Yes, I've always liked it."  _But, that's a lie._

His eyes became downcast as he searched for a number ten among his university's players and found no one sporting Kagami's number.  _Might as well enjoy the game then._ Thinking this, Kuroko kept his gaze on number  **24** , he looked promising. He was swift and agile, and able to counter Minagawa's attacks with controlled force. However...

 _A fade away?_  Kuroko frowned, number 24 shouldn't try it when... _Ah, a miss._

"Number 24 should have passed the ball to number 19 instead of pulling a stunt like that, ne Kurokocchi?"

Kuroko froze completely, his eyes becoming wide as saucers as arms slid around him from behind, pulling him back into the familiar heat of  _his_  body. Akira stood by the side, his eyes gaping at the unexpected intruder. Girls and boys alike turned to stare at them recognizing the man standing among them. The popular model, none other than—

"K-Kise-kun." Kuroko breathed, his voice shaking and his hands trembling in surprise and disbelief.

Kise chuckled against his ear, eliciting shivers from his body. Kuroko resisted elbowing the blond in the ribs. "Ping-pong, you got it right, Kurokocchi."

"Long time no see, Kurokocchi. What have you been upto, hmm?" Danger. He was in danger. Kuroko's gaze flew in all directions, looking for a means to escape.

"It's nice to see you, Kise-kun but I have to go now. Akira-kun and I still have class, right?" Kuroko directed his gaze towards his direction and Akira quickly nodded. He reached over and clasped one of Kise's hands. Golden eyes flashed in warning.  _Don't touch me._

Akira smirked haughtily.  _Bite me._ Kuroko watched their silent stare down in apprehension. This doesn't look good. Kise hated above all else to be touched. He always instigated physical contact but never let anyone touch him except people he respects.

"Akira-kun?"

Akira promptly let go, his smirk never leaving his face. Kise almost wanted to pulverize that bastardy face. Tightening his grip on Kuroko, he leaned down to whisper directly in his ear. "Just one thing, Kurokocchi." Kuroko stiffened in his hold. Kise grinned. Akashicchi was definitely right.

"What is it?" Kuroko asked cautiously. Kise lifted one finger and pointed somewhere across from him.

"Look there." Like a marionette on strings, he mechanically turned his head to where Kise was pointing and felt his breath hitch. Familiar yet dreadful eyes stared back at him, probing intensely.  _Akashi._ Kuroko wanted to step back but couldn't with Kise trapping him from behind.

"I..." Kuroko swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Akashicchi also said hi. Oh, and don't forget Murasakicchi, Aominecchi, and Midorimacchi!" Kuroko felt his throat clogging up, and with a burst of strength, he broke free from Kise's hold, caught Akira's hand and made a run for it. Kise watched them go, his eyes darkening dangerously. He flipped his phone open and typed up a text before pressing 'send'.

"Ah sorry for the disturbance, everyone." Kise flashed a smile and they swooned. He waved one hand while passing the crowd. Now, out of the gymnasium he opened his cell again.

"You blew it, Kise."

Kise rotated on his heels to face him. "But it was fun, Aominecchi!"

The dark-skinned male scowled, his eyes glowering him down. "Fun, my ass! You scared him off, you idiot!" Kise raised his hands in front of his face as he stepped back.

"I was only following orders!" Kise protested.

"That's correct." Akashi emerged from the foliage behind Aomine, both Midorima and Murasakibara following after him.

"You confirmed it, yes?" Kise nodded excitedly.

"Like you said, misdirection is absolutely useless and." Kise's lips curved into a grin, his eyes dark. "He attracts unnecessary attention."

"He also has a pest by his side." Murasakibara quipped before munching on a chip.

Kise's smile turned humorless. "An obstruction. Can't we off him?"

Akashi raised one hand, signalling silence. "Haste makes waste, Ryouta. We'll make our move when I say we do, understand?" They all nodded obediently.

"Before that guard dog comes back, we have to acquire Tetsuya."

"Agreed."


End file.
